warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Juggernaut
The Juggernaut is a large quadruped Infested creature, armed with formidable ranged attacks and deadly close-quarters combat abilities, which combined with its heavy armor makes it an intimidating opponent. Its abilities include a charge attack, a scaled version of the Phorid's spine strike and the ability to resurrect a number of nearby dead Infested. Tactics *The Juggernaut will make its presence known on any Infested mission by roaring accompanied with flickering lights, in a fashion similar to assassins like the Stalker. The roar will buff a number of Infested units within the vicinity of the player, indicated by an orange aura around them. The Juggernaut will only spawn if several of these buffed units are killed. The more players there are in a Squad, the more Infested must be killed to lure the Juggernaut out. If the player does not wish for the Juggernaut to spawn, they may simply avoid combat for the next minute or so. **This Roar will also disable active powers like Mind Control to all infested within range. **The Juggernaut will always roar a second time if it is not lured out after the first roar. After the second roar the Juggernaut will not influence the mission any further. *The Juggernaut's weak point is its belly. During its attack routine, it will stand on its hind legs and expose its belly, making it easier to target. Alternatively, it's possible to bounce grenade projectiles underneath it in order to reach its weak point. The Juggernaut is also vulnerable to attacks on its tentacle-like appendages. A well-placed sniper or pistol shot can deal massive damage to it. Notes *Cannot be Mind Controlled but can be procced with damage. *Can be brought back as a Shadow although this may be unintended. *Does count as a kill objective in Exterminate missions, and thus will be indicated on the minimap objective indicator. *Its roar can cancel the effects of Mind Control on nearby infested. *The Juggernaut will spawn only when a large portion of the buffed infested are killed within about a minute of its original roar. *Though being said that it is protected by impenetrable armor, a Mesa's Peacemaker seems to bypass that armor. The Phage will also somewhat bypass it, dealing minor damage over time. **Weapons modded with maximum Punch Through might be able to bypass the armor. *Resource boosters do not affect the materials dropped by the Juggernaut, but Desecrate will cause it to drop a second material and gives a second chance at the Pherliac Pods Blueprint. *Frost can disable the Juggernaut with his Freeze ability, making it very simple to kill. *Valkyr can easily solo it with Hysteria. *Rhino's Iron Skin allows you to ignore its attacks and using Roar with an Ignis will allow you to put out significant damage in a very short time. *Can be affected by Mind Spike,making easier to kill as all the Infested seem to attack the Juggernaut first. *Following the previous statement,if the player manages to stay out of sight long enough,the Juggernaut will enter an unalerted state after killing all nearby Infested,enabling the player to initiate a stealth attack on it,which can kill it very quickly if the player has a high damage melee weapon.If the player doesn't manage to kill it,they can repeat the process.(Requires further testing) Trivia *The Juggernaut is based on the Juggernaut Behemoth, which was the last of the winning entries of the Enemies of the Tenno contest to be implemented into the game, and was designed by player SilverBones, who also designed the Silva & Aegis melee weapon. *The Juggernaut was introduced in without being mentioned in the update notes. Media *First roar announcing the Juggernaut: :: *Lotus announcement: :: :: *Second roar announcing the Juggernaut: :: *Spawn: :: :: Warframe - Roar Juggernaut juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut in Simulacrum infestedspawnglitch.jpg|An example showing a spawn glitch from the Juggernaut, spawning very high level Infested See Also *Juggernaut Behemoth, the larger boss variant. Category:Infested Category:Update 16 Category:Community Concept Category:Field Boss